Cowgirls
by Delta Elena
Summary: Quien dijo que ser bandolero era solo para los hombres, el viejo oeste nunca fue mas divertido y sensual; dos caza recompensas se arriesgan a atraparlas, pero la fuerza no es el único medio de sobrevivir en este lugar.[ Naruhina y SasuSaku] OC. Fic participante para el reto "Creando Compañerismo del grupo Mundo fanfiction NaruHina" Heero vs Delta


**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto**

**Serie Anime – Manga: Naruto**

**Pareja: Naruto – Hinata**

**Género: Aventura, comedia, romance**

**Mundo Alterno Western**

**Fic participante para el reto "Creando Compañerismo del grupo Mundo fanfiction NaruHina"**

**Heero vs Delta**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Cowgirls**

Konoha, la tierra prometida; el lugar habitado por inmigrantes de todos los rincones de este inmenso mundo; gente que con mucho esfuerzo construye el sueño prometido por el cual viajaron de muy lejos, abandonando familia, amigos y el hogar materno. Pero al final de cuentas tal tierra prometida tan solo es una frontera sin ley, el sitio más peligroso en donde la bala es el único dialogo posible.

Muchas historias se han formado en esta tierra lejana, historias de héroes y villanos, vaqueros e indios, pero nunca nadie pudo superar la leyenda de dos hermosas mujeres que rompieron los esquemas de su época, dos chicas que persiguieron sus propios sueños haciéndolos realidad.

Este solo es un capítulo de sus muchas aventuras, porque la belleza no va peleado con la fiereza y el coraje de vivir la vida al máximo en un mundo regido en su mayoría por hombres.

Irónicamente esta historia no inicia con nuestras dos protagonistas, por el contrario son dos cowboys perdidos en el inmenso desierto, lejos de cualquier pueblo o señales de vida, dos chicos que a paso lento siguen en línea recta buscando el vital líquido para saciar su sed; la desolada tierra solo les puede ofrecer el viento caliente, el polvo de sus boscosas rocas, quizás el trio de buitres que revolotean en lo alto esperando a que la sed y cansancio los derriben sea el regalo más acertado para ellos.

Pero los dos jóvenes no son presa fácil, así que los buitres tendrán que seguirles el paso, pero después de todo la paciencia es lo que más reina en el ancho desierto; aquellos que sobreviven en estos lugares deben contar con ella, aunque para ellos es más la testarudez y el orgullo herido lo que los mantenga en pie y los guie hacia adelante.

El más alto va al frente, se puede apreciar su espalda ancha que parece contraerse con el chaleco a rayas, sus hombros no han decaído, su orgullo prevalece por todas las cosas; limpia su sudor de vez en cuando al quitarse el sombrero, agita con fuerza contra su rostro haciendo una leve brisa y sus negros cabellos se levantan pocos milímetros. Sabe que es mala idea ya que el sudor se seca con rapidez, se adhiere a la piel haciendo que se vuelva pegajosa y el polvo la reseca, esa sensación de agua se agudiza con más fuerza que al inicio del camino.

Sus ojos negros se enfocan en su compañero, su aspecto es poco agraciado, los movimientos son torpes casi como si avanzara a gatas, se nota que las botas están más desgastadas por el arrastre de sus pisadas, piensa detenidamente pero sabe que decirle algo es una pérdida de energía, el rostro está más quemado por el sol, nunca hubiera pensado que perdería el sombrero, caminar en esas tierras llenas de tierra polvorienta y un sol abrasador es invitar a freírte como un huevo en sartén.

Su compañero es de piel bronceada, pero esta deshidratado y la piel más quemada por la exposición al sol; sintió unos fuertes deseos por jalar de esos rubios cabellos, arrancarle hasta el último de ellos con la esperanza de que algún día aprendiera la lección; después de todo la razón de su situación había comenzado por él.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras, Sasuke? — la mirada azul era penetrante, a pesar de las terribles circunstancias Naruto Uzumaki aguardaba más energía de lo que aparentaba.

—Pareces un tomate a punto de derretirse —Bufo con ironía, no podía evitarlo; era tan fácil cuando él decía cualquier cosa; su rostro se puso aún más rojo y sin duda saltaría como gato sobre su cuello; las peculiares marcas tipo zorro en sus mejillas le daban más esa apariencia animal, pero tomo el jorongo que llevaba sobre su hombro arrojándoselo directo a la cara.

Su compañero frunció el ceño, vio como le dio la espalda y continuo caminando, quería gritarle un poco más pero se levando a medias dejando el jorongo sobre su cabeza; la verdad era un ligero alivio el no sentir el sol contra su rostro, después de todo los hombres no necesitan decir palabras lindas ni dar las gracias; los puños e insultos es la manera en que ellos se comunicaban. Pensó que una manera de agradecerle sería una fuerte pero muy fuerte patada por detrás, sonrió; Naruto era amigo de Sasuke y ambos eran caza recompensas, pero en esta ocasión ambos habían sido cazados y desplumados por completo, en medio del desierto y sin nada mas ¿Qué más podría perder? Solo le quedaba darle las merecidas gracias a su buen amigo y socio, una pelea en medio de la nada, solo eso era.

— ¡Te matare idiota!

— ¡No si antes lo hago primero!

— ¡Todo es por tu culpa!

— ¡Tú también caíste con facilidad!

—Si serás…oye espera—Sasuke señalo hacia la lejanía, una nube polvo se alzaba en contra suya; no parecía una tormenta era más como la tierra golpeada por los cascos de caballos, giro el rostro de Naruto esperando que no fuera una alucinación por el calor— ¿Puedes ver eso?

— ¿Es polvo? ¿Qué importa eso? — Entrecerró sus ojos azules, no le daba importancia al principio, Sasuke golpeo su cabeza con el puño cerrado; odiaba que fuera tan lento para comprender algunas cosas, por lo que terminaba perdiendo la paciencia con tanta facilidad en momentos así.

— ¡Idiota, son caballos y vienen hacia nosotros!

— ¿Caballos? Entonces… ¡estamos salvados!

—Eso me dice que también lo puedes ver, levántate primero debemos ver que no sean forajidos

— ¿Qué más nos pueden quitar? Nadie es capaz de dejar desnudo a alguien

—Eres un triple idiota — lo miro serio y muy molesto, Naruto tardo un poco en reaccionar pero recordó que eso si era posible; ellos mismos lo habían hecho alguna vez, aunque la memoria de un cowboy solo aplica a su conveniencia y no para el resto del mundo.

Ambos movieron los brazos en señal de auxilio, Sasuke aún tenía guardado un cuchillo entre sus ropas; si las cosas no salían a su conveniencia el haría que cambiaran a como diera lugar, Naruto; él era otra cosa así que no se complicaría en preocuparse, después de todo tenía la suerte de un maldito zorro. Sus ojos comenzaron a tener un ligero brillo que se incrementaba con cada trote de los animales, no sabían si serian asaltados pero ya se hacían suyo lo que podrían robarles; eso incluiría a los caballos y el agua o vino que trajeran.

Todo se volvió a cámara lenta, sus rostros llenos de esperanzas por la ayuda divina que se acercaba, el momento en que los dos quedaron congelados no reaccionando como si se tratara de un sueño, el momento de la verdad que se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos, sus rostros mostrando la sorpresa descarada que los abofeteaba de la manera más humillante haciendo que gritaran a todo pulmón.

— ¡Son ellas! —El grito de ambos se escuchó, ahora comprendían que solo les quedaba correr tan rápido como les fuera posible; no había modo en que pudieran hacer en sus actuales condiciones.

Dos figuras montadas sobre majestuosos caballos se dirigían hacia ellos, ambos las señalaban, ambos sabían de quienes se trataban; dos hermosas amazonas dominaban con gran sutileza y gracia a los animales que solo estaban destinados para los llamados cowboy, la mirada en ellas era de tal cual águila persiguiendo a su presa y eso estaban haciendo ellas; dando caza a sus cazadores.

la nariz de Naruto comenzó a brotar sangre de golpe, su mano intento contener la hemorragia; su rostro completamente un carbón al rojo vivo no podía ocultarse, incluso la sangre parecía desmedir el contraste de ambos; Sasuke creyó que había sido herido pero la señalación de su amigo rubio le decía que era algo más complejo a su propia vista.

— ¡Están desnudas! ¡Sasuke míralas! ¡Están desnudas!

—A quien le importa eso en estos momentos —eso decía el chico de cabellos negros, pero no pudo evitar girar el rostro ahora con más curiosidad, algo irónico debido a la situación en que se encontraban; quizás no fue una buena idea, ahora él tenía el rostro tan rojo como el sol del atardecer.

Levanto su brazo a la altura de su cara, sus pies continuaban moviéndose tanto como le era posible, tenía su orgullo y no permitiría que le vieran en una situación de tal magnitud; lo peor se sentía más abajo, el lugar donde todo hombre demuestra su fascinación por una hermosa mujer, todos podemos llegar a mentirnos pero el cuerpo jamás nos mentira y Sasuke ahora lo comprendía.

La joven más alta de cabellos cortos en color rosa, la mirada jade que lo desnudaba por completo, era inquietante y al mismo tiempo fascinante; odiaba tener esos pensamientos mientras corría tan rápido como podía, pero su razón le decía "vamos sigue o te atraparan" su cuerpo todo alborotado le incitaba a seguir mirando. Era cierto no llevaban prendas, a su visión no estaban desnudas por completo; el pecho cubierto con tela que colgaba delicadamente de su hombros, los pantalones eran demasiado cortos, mostraban unas largas y bien formadas piernas, las botas algo desgastadas afinaban a la perfección la montura del caballo; jamás hubiera creído que una mujer podría ser tan buena montando.

La otra mujer era más pequeña pero se notaba un desarrollo mucho más notorio, quizás ese detalle haya hecho que Naruto perdiera los estribos tan fácilmente, el sombrero sujetaba muy bien el largo cabello oscuro que ondulaba contra el viento, al igual que su compañera Sakura ella cubría su pecho con una fina tela color lila; su piel era mucho más blanca y por supuesto ninguna dejaba mucho a la imaginación; los pantalones igual muy cortos mostraban los muslos muy bien formados; largas y esbeltas piernas que seguían un delicado camino hasta las rodillas en donde las botas terminaban con gracia en su montura.

Hinata la joven de cabellos oscuros alza en lo alto una soga la cual comienza a girar, sus manos están en la cuerda y solo con sus piernas guía al caballo que no se inmuta en lo más mínimo; el movimiento de sus manos se hace más y más rápido hasta que termina por lazar a su objetivo: Naruto. Sus ojos en color luna toman un brillo inusual, la sonrisa en sus labios es enorme, y solo le queda terminar lo que ya había empezado; ágil y muy diestra ata a su peculiar presa; la cual suelta gritos de auxilio, pero ya es tarde muy tarde no hay ayuda para él.

— ¡Sasuke huye!…sálvate

Su compañero ajeno a todo eso sigue corriendo, dentro de sus pensamientos solo tiene el de "mucha suerte Naruto" "Mala suerte por ti" .sabe que no hay a donde huir, pero tiene que alejarse de esa mujer; un sonido chillante le hace girar la vista de nuevo, las boleadoras salen volando y sus pies ya no se mueven cayendo de golpe. Sakura detiene el caballo y sonríe; una pistola apunta directamente hacia el haciendo que detenga sus movimientos.

—Lo siento Sasuke, pero será mejor que guardes esa daga; recuerda que tengo muy buena puntería y si no está mi fuerza— su mano sigue firme en el revólver, con la otra levanta un poco su sombrero; ambas chicas saben que tuvieron éxito en su cacería.

La tarde cae, el horizonte va perdiéndose en un fino hilo rojo el cual va siendo devorado por la lejana pradera en color oro oscuro; el viento comienza a ser más helado con cada minuto que pasaba; el sonido se incrementaba hasta que lo único escuchable eran los cascos de los caballos golpear el suelo casi como una danza muy lenta. Los caballos a paso lento ahora con su pesada carga, Sakura llevando a Sasuke y Hinata a Naruto; los dos bien amarrados espalda con espalda de aquellas bellezas indomables.

— ¿A dónde nos llevan? —Sasuke inclino su rostro un poco para buscar el de Sakura, ella sonrió sin mirarlo respondiéndole.

—Bueno, ya pronto lo sabrán

—Eso no importa… ¿porque van desnudas? —Naruto gritaba desde el otro caballo, Hinata por momentos tenía problemas para contener las patadas que soltaba al caballo, tanto Sasuke como Sakura compartieron el sentimiento de vergüenza.

— ¡No estamos desnudas! Sakura, esta ropa no enseña demasiado…—Hinata se detuvo por un momento, sus brazos rodearon parte de su pecho; el rostro se tiño de rojo tratando de justificar su proceder.

—Calma Hinata, estos hombres se ponen nerviosos ante dos bellas mujeres; tienen miedo

— ¿Quién les temería? —Bufo de nuevo Sasuke, su sonrisa se incrementó retando a la joven de ojos verdes

—Bueno, no eran ustedes los que corrían de nosotras—Sakura lo miro directamente a los ojos, la separación que tenían era de solo unos centímetros, podrían sentir el aliento mezclándose uno con el otro.

—De quien fue la culpa, si no nos hubieran quitado los caballos y las armas no estaríamos en esta situación—un puchero se escuchó, la queja del rubio rompió de nuevo la peculiar atmosfera que se estaba formando; seguía rehuyendo la vista directa al rostro de Hinata.

—Pero ustedes andaban cazándonos, así que no se quejen—Hinata inclino un poco su sombrero con su dedo índice, lo miro; no podía negar que esa cara de niño regañado le parecía demasiado adorable, tampoco podía negar que le gustaba tenerlo atado a su total disposición.

—Ustedes son las bandidas, nosotros solo queremos la recompensa —Sasuke las miro molesto, el orgullo no le daba para más, no deseaba ser rescatado; su hombría se dañaría si alguien se enterara de que dos mujeres tan pequeñas los hubieran emboscado dos veces en el mismo día.

—Si no hubieran salido tan rápido no tendríamos que haberlos perseguido hasta aquí, sí que son testarudos; querer cruzar a pie todo el desierto—la mirada jade de la chica de cabellos rosas estaba sobre él, aquello había sonado de alguna manera provocativa y muy seductora.

—Cierto, por seguirlos pasamos por el valle de la perdición para cortar camino; problema, nuestras ropas se mojaron y tuvimos que prescindir de ellas para aligerar la cabalgata—Hinata retomo el camino, solo apretó sus piernas contra el caballo y este avanzo lento, sus manos seguían en su rostro; Naruto la veía de reflejo, todo en ella era una total gama de contrastes, no sabía ya que sentir en esa situación.

—Eso explica sus condiciones—Naruto lo dijo de manera espontánea como era su costumbre, era raro el tener esa rara, muy pero muy rara conversación; no llevaban más de un mes siguiendo la pista de las famosas bandoleras Luna y Cerezo; la recompensa subía día a día; pensaron que al tratarse de dos mujeres no les costaría trabajo hacerse del dinero, ahora sabían que la reputación que tenían les hacía honor a su nombre.

—Deja de quejarte, su cara de pervertidos lo dice todo—En esta ocasión Sakura lo dijo más en broma, su rostro soltaba largas risas; Naruto y Sasuke por el contrario sus expresiones demostraban la sensación de haber sido descubiertos y el contraste de la negación. Hinata solo bajo el rostro un poco, eran un grupo bastante pervertido.

La noche había caído pero tenían el resguardo de un viejo granero, escondido entre las montañas no sufrían de frio; una fogata les daba el calor y los viejos maderos el resguardo de algún animal nocturno.

—Si me sueltas yo mismo me alimentare, tienes mi palabra de que no tomare ventaja

—No me creas tan ingenua, aprovecha y deja que te alimente

—Qué hombre que se respete se dejaría alimentar como un bebe…—Posiblemente el seguiría cuestionando tan deshonrosa acción a su ver, pero los ruidos sonoros de Naruto siendo alimentado por Hinata le dejo cayado; la cara a su parecer de un completo idiota que había sucumbido a los encantos de una simple bandolera.

—Sakura, has la primera guardia¸ subiré al siguiente piso y tomare una pequeña siesta

—De acuerdo Hinata, supongo que te llevaras al niño llorón

—No soy llorón…son unas aprovechadas

—Vamos Naruto, arriba hay una cama…podemos aprovecharla

—En serio, puedo dormir también estoy muy cansado

El pensamiento de Sasuke y Sakura fue el mismo ¨Naruto es un completo despistado¨

Hinata llevo sin muchos problemas al rubio que se tumbó de golpe sobre la cama, no sabía porque, su cuerpo se sentía muy raro, le daba la sensación de que el deteriorado lugar giraba con lentitud; sentía como le quitaban las ataduras pero no podía reaccionar con cordura, ahora con sus manos y pies sujetado a los extremos de la cama solo sintió el leve peso de Hinata sobre él.

— ¿Recuerdas? Tu dijiste que era linda, también que era algo rara y compleja, pero que te gustaba ese tipo de gente—Naruto asintió, cuando la conoció Hinata llevaba un vestido muy elegante en color lila claro, había tropezado con ella al caminar por la calle del viejo pueblito donde habían estado; ella parecía asustada y nerviosa; quizás porque él había causado una gran impresión en ella, después supo que su dinero había pasado directo a su bolsa con flores bordadas.

Quizás fueron las pocas pero efectivas palabras las que la cautivaron, encontró honestidad en él, aunque después supo que la perseguía; la famosa luna, una de las bandoleras más buscadas en todo el país. Poco sabían de la famosa pareja de mujeres que montaban a caballo y disparaban con mejor precisión que nadie; el precio por sus cabezas iba en aumento, un mes persiguiéndolas, buscando la menor de las pistas, al final tuvieron que girar la balanza.

Dejar de ser perseguidas y dar caza a sus captores, retiro su sombrero dejando caer parte de su cabello; lo miraba fascinada y el parecía estar perdido en un sueño; la regla número uno que tenían ellas era nunca besar en los labios, era riesgoso y muy complicado, pero no le importaba. Comenzó por besar su frente, su nariz y mejillas; sintió su aliento agitarse con tan poco y sonrió, lo beso.

Primero fue lleno de ternura, rozando una y otra vez, como el roce de una cerilla contra el impulsador de lo que creara una pequeña flama; así fue, el beso fue pasando a una pequeña llamarada que iba en aumento, la piel de su cuello fue un deleite las pequeñas mordidas eran un éxtasis; la piel comenzó a erizarse en cada poro, la camisa fue abriéndose con lentitud y ambas pieles se encontraron; el latir de ambos corazones se fue volviendo uno solo.

Naruto giro su mano alcanzando la cintura de la chica, las ataduras nunca fueron hechos; el quizás no lo había notado; pero tan solo hizo que lo creyera el sentirse amarrado a la cama, su cordura estaba desenfrenada y su mano acariciaba la blanca piel que le había tenido loco todo el largo camino.

Retiro la tela que cubría sus grandes pechos, tal cual niño busco refugio en ellos ahogando sus gemidos entre ellos, lamiendo y mordiendo los pequeños pezones que se levantaban al grito de cada uno, sus manos temblaban al intentar retirar su apretado pantalón, era torpe y su visión se tornaba más en una espiral de la que se negaba a salir, las botas rebotaron contra el suelo y las ropas muy pronto las acompañaron.

La noche era fría pero ninguno la sentía, sus cuerpos ardían con frenesí, él era un volcán a punto de hacer erupción; ella un mar que se abría ante él y que apaciguaría el calor interno que lo consumía; los besos y caricias solo incrementaban las ansias por llegar más lejos, la hombría de él no resistía más y la unión de ambos fue un grito unísono bañado en sudor y éxtasis puro. Incluso la barrera que impedía tal unión fue sobre pasada, el sentimiento lleno su cuerpo y corazones hasta desbordarse fusionándolos en un solo latido, un solo abrazo y un solo beso que culmino tan bella experiencia.

El sol de la mañana era más fuerte, Naruto cayo de la cama al despertar de golpe, encontró sus ropas vistiéndose lo mejor que pudo, la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas pero la experiencia de la noche fue algo que no olvidaría jamás; bajo con torpeza las escaleras cayendo de pecho y quejándose por los golpes, Sasuke estaba medio vestido igual intentando vestirse lo mejor que podía. Su rostro se había puesto rojo por completo, los dos sabían que la situación no requería mayores explicaciones, salieron del viejo granero y ellas no estaban; había dos caballos que seguro era para ellos, las huellas de otros cascos de caballos les decía que habían tenido ocultos dos más de reserva.

— ¡Juro que esa mujer me las pagara! ¡Tendré su cabeza y el dinero de la recompensa!

— ¡Yo debo hacerla mi esposa! ¡No dejare que nadie más la tenga! —Naruto alzo el puño a manera de juramento, grito más cosas pero se fueron perdiendo dentro de la cabeza de su compañero después de esto.

Sasuke miro entrecortado a su compañero, tal parecía que las cosas se complicarían más que nunca; él seguía siendo orgulloso y se negaba a sucumbir ante una mujer que por tercera ocasión en un mismo día lo había sometido con tanta facilidad. De nuevo la cacería daba comienzo, no sabían quién había robado el corazón primero, pero el juego del gato al ratón seguía en movimiento.

Algo lejos de donde se encontraban el tren estaba por salir, en el abordaban dos elegantes damas, sus vestidos ceñidos y abanico en mano con finos adornos; sus sombreros de plumas ocultaban parte de sus rostros, los hombres perdidos en tan esplendido espectáculo jamás sospecharían de que se trataba de Luna y Cerezo.

—Cuanto crees que tarden en encontrarnos—La mirada jade se topó con la mirada de luna

—Espero que no mucho, es aburrido cuando no están tras de nosotras—El abanico tapo parte de su rostro, sus ojos mostraban la faceta de una niña muy traviesa.

—Bueno, el siguiente pueblo hay un banco; quizás podamos hacer algún retiro para los necesitados

El tren partió puntual como siempre, más atrás dos cowboys seguían su búsqueda; su historia solo es para ellos; su objetivo encontrar a sus bandidas que tienen sus corazones en la mano; después de todo así es parte de la vida en el lejano oeste, nunca sabes cuándo serás parte de un asalto y menos por parte de dos bella mujeres poco inusuales.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y espero que esta haya sido de su agrado ya saben que me gusta mucho saber sus lindas opiniones, disculpen la demora con el resto de las otras historias, falta de tiempo y los muchos inconvenientes de siempre, nunca abandono solo que voy a paso lento; disculpen todo esto.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
